My Best Friend's Girl
by LiliJoanna
Summary: Finn's mom worked as a nurse in the summer for two months in a nursing home but what happen when a new girl comes to Ohio that leaves even the Puck unmoved.I promise it's better thatn the summary ...


_My Best Friend's Girl_

_**So this is my firdt fanfiction …English is not my first language so sorry for all my mistakes**_**… **

**Cpapter 1 **

Finn's mom worked as a nurse in the summer for two months in a nursing home but what happen when a new girl comes to Ohio that leaves even the Puck unmoved.

Finn and his mom came back a few days before the new school year begin .

'' How did you yoursel.f.?. Not a new chick or grandmother if you prefer as far as I know the smallest I think that was there are 60'' Puck said laughing

'' Puck the fact that I went to help my mom does not give you the right to laugh at me .. Besides, who told you that women and men don't have , childrens, grandchildren or even a relative who visited them as I was there " I said, and from the look of Puck I realized that the answer was left him disappointed because Puck thought my summer was much worse

'' Okay so it was not as bad as I expected .. Unfortunately ..''

(For some time Puck stopped because he had to find a way to tell Finn about the new girl and not show excessive interest. Before he had a chance to speak Finn gave him a stick to play.)

'' Come I have to get revenge for the last time we played and before I left and you had beat me.''

'' First I will tell you more about why I came ..It wasn't because I want to know your sad story about how you were in the nursing home, although I had expected much worse.'' (Puck makes a short pause)

'' Well,'' saidthe Finn hitting him on the shoulder waiting to know what happens.

'' A young girl came to Ohio and she will stay here .. Basically she will stay just below me we have the same age and she will go the same class and schooll with us'' Puck said without being aware of the way he spoke, but Finn who noticed would not let it unremarked.

'' From what I can see you are very excited about this new girl .. Probably she has impress you. I have to meet her now because of all of this ''SAY Finn while he point a happy Puck

'' Calm down Finnocent andI didn't tell you that I'm madly in love with her leave everything and get her out of here.'' Realizing what happened and knowing full well his buddy friend he was ready for his response ..

'' All right you didn't convinced me ..I want to know everything about this new girl .. Start from the beginning.''

'' Okay, you will meet her soon and I didn't not tell you how she call me because of your reaction before ''

'' Come on what are you waiting for.?. Tell me .!.'' Said Finn fussy

'' You know she don't call me Puck or Puck Pucker man she dosen't not use any of the names I have og my abilities you know what I mean but say she like that more .

Finn realized that moment how serious things are because he let her use his birth name because this shows how important she is for him only his mother call him Noah.

'' I got go ..See you tomorrow I will come in the morning we have to go for a workout'' said Puck while he was about to leave the room but the Finn stopped him.

'' Hurry to go somewhere Noah .;. Mayabe a new girl in town is waiting to go somewhere with you.;.''

'' Don't be silly Hudson ..I have to got to go I will not stay here all night and I have other things to do. I have life..It's not my fault that you don't have. Goodbye Carole'' he said while he was already in the door.

'' Bye Noah and tell your mom to come I miss her''

'' Okay ... See you tomorrow Hudson'' he said and left.

''Finn the food will be ready soon''

'' Okay go for a ride I'll be back soon''

'' Do not be late'' she shout from the kitchen ..

'' Yes'' and with that he left and started looking for a way to get to know this new girl that has changed the his friend so much. Without watching the road he didn't saw the pink bike that fell on him.

'' Be careful where you going ..Watch before you walk . Here is a bicycle path which means that bikes passing''

And while Finn turned to see who was talking .. He saw a pink helmet that look like it belong to a child who had a gold star on it. He was sure she was very petite and shorter than him but she ahd amazing legs something that look strange to him but it dosen't bother him at all. Immediately he went to help her because she fell while she was trying to avoid him when she come close to her so he can help her to stand up he saw how beautiful she is . Rachel and didn't pass unnoticed Finn gorgeous brown eyes his half smile sher dosen't want him to leave …

**I hope that you will enjoy the first chapter..I know it's small but if you like it and you want me to keep going with this story I promise the next chapter it will be longer ..Please review and tell me what do you think..Thanks ..**


End file.
